A Night of True Love
by Artemis Fowl's Girl
Summary: The light of the moon seemed to make his ivory white skin as beautiful as it was flawless.
1. Chapter 1

**A Night of True Love**

Chapter 1: Thinking of You

Holly lied in her bed staring at the sealing. It had been two years sins the mind wipe of Artemis Fowl. And during those painfully long years she couldn't help but wonder what had become of the young prodigy. Artemis. _'__As I lie here alone in bed__thinking of you I wish you could be thinking of me too__As one more night slowly drags by__I wish I were there with you.'_A tear gently rolled down her tanned cheek and onto the sheets. She couldn't stand this lonely feeling much longer._'My heart is still sore and I question myself, when will I ever see you again, when will my pain subside, when will I stop crying every night wishing with all my heart that you were there by my side. Never thought love could be so painful.'_

Holly slowly got up and walked glumly over to her the window and looked out into the night. _'You should go see him' _said a little voice in the back of her head. _'I could lose my badge or be throne out of Haven if were to go see him' _she argued back. _'No one needs to know.' _Holly glanced over at the pair of 'Humming Bird Z7' hanging up on the coat rack and back to the window. After a long time of thinking it over she took the wings and strapped them on.

"No one needs to know" she said quietly to herself and headed to Tara E1.

* * *

Its short I know but I'll make the next chapter longer

Please find it in your heart to please REVIEW:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People! Sorry I took so long to update. I was mad that no one reveiwed :(

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moon light**

**Fowl Manor**

Holly crouched on the window still outside of Artemis's room and peered inside, but was unable to see inside due the fact that two red curtains blocked any of her hopes of seeing the young Fowl heir she had deeply missed so much. There was a small gap in the curtains, but the room was to dark to see inside. She would have to go in.

Thankfully the window wasn't locked. Holly cautiously pushed open the window and was about to go in when she realized she needed an invitation to enter. _'Maybe the invitation when I was kidnapped will still work' _she thought hopefully to her self and climbed through the window and onto the oak hardwood floor. She stood there for a few seconds expecting a sickness to wash over her, but it never came. With a sigh of relief she carefully pulled open the curtains allowing the moon light to fill the room.

Holly gaped in awe. The room massive. His bedroom was twice the size of her whole apartment and much more sophisticated looking. She then spotted a beautiful canopy bed. Fine elegant material, embroidered with silk thread forged out of gold flowed gracefully down each of the four posts of the immense bed. And there in the sea of sheets slept Artemis Fowl the 2nd. _'Artemis'_.

She quietly made her way across the room over to his bed and almost catlike leapt onto to the bed. Artemis started to shift beneath the sheets. Holly could have sworn her heart had skipped a few beets as she sat at the bottom of the bed froze with fear.

Artemis stretched out his arms and turned over onto a more comfortable position on his back and fell back to sleep. She sat there motionless. Her heart was drumming a tattoo in her chest. Holly let out a sigh of relief as the young prodigy drifted back to sleep. She then crawled up the bed and gazed into his face. Her breathe cot in her throat. _'Wow' _she thought _'He truly is gorgeous.' _

The light of the moon seemed to make his ivory white skin as beautiful as it was flawless. His beyond black hair lade messily from sleep covered his eyes. Oh those eyes. How she had dreamt of gazing into those stunning sapphire eyes once more. She smiled gently and softly whisked back his raven locks to revel more of his handsome face.

Her hazel eyes dropped to his lips. She leaned over him (her face now inches from his) closed her eyes, and placed her lips upon his. They were warm and soft. It was like a dream and she wished it could never end, but Holly was soon yanked back to reality when she notested Artemis's breathing had quickened _'oh no'. _She slowly looked back at his face and nearly had a heart attack when two piercing blue eyes stared back at her.

* * *

HA! a cliffhanger

If I dont get alot of **reviews** then i'll leave this story to ROT FOREVER!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Holly sat wide eyed there on Artemis's chest, frozen with fear. Artemis's whole body tensed. His unblinking eyes locked on to hers. Every inch of her body screamed for her to run but found herself unable to under Artemis's powerful stare. His eyes blinked and in those few seconds Holly was released from his piercing gaze. She whipped around and ran as fast as she ever had, blind with fear in the dark room, but not before she came head first into the very much sold bed post.

It was a powerful blow to the head. She slumped onto the bed. Her mind slowly slipping into unconscious. Before she was gone the last thing she remembered seeing was Artemis's beautiful frame leaning over hers.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I need alot of incouragement when I wright something

So if u want to know whats going to happin to Holly **REVIEW ALOT** !!!!


End file.
